


We'll Stitch These Wounds

by luvrvision



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrvision/pseuds/luvrvision
Summary: Beelzebub's usual nightmare is different this time, and it draws him to MC's side in search of comfort.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 73





	We'll Stitch These Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place when MC was living in Beel's room. Spoilers for that part of the game (if you've moved back into your own room, you'll be fine).

_War had stricken the Celestial Realm, tearing the landscape to pieces and dividing those inhabiting it. There wasn't a day that went by when Beelzebub and his siblings weren't fighting beside Lucifer and facing the unrelenting wrath of their father._

_Today was no different. Beelzebub fought anybody who dared to come near him furiously, all while keeping an eye on Belphagor and... MC. A part of him felt as though that was wrong. MC? The warrior shook the thought away and returned his full attention back to the enemy before him. No sooner than he looked away did a pair of desperate cries of his name pierce his ears._

_Beelzebub made quick work of the angelic soldier he was occupied with and turned on his heel to search for the cause of the screams. His eyes widened in fear as he saw Belphagor and MC both cornered by two angels with deadly sharp arrows pointed directly at them. Fuck, how did that happen? He had just seen them fighting valiantly beside him._

_However it happened, both of the beings he held so dear had drifted away from his watchful side in combat, and were now both staring fearfully down the barrel of death._

_Beelzebub's body moved on its own accord, and everything around him slowed to nearly a standstill. He tackled the soldier threatening Belphagor and turned her weapon upon her, efficiently bringing her life to an abrupt and violent end._

_Another cry rang out through the air and Beelzebub's head shot up. He didn't even see the arrow fire, but it cut swiftly through the air to fatally embed itself into one of MC's gorgeous wings. She stumbled backwards, a desolate expression on her face as she made eye contact with Beelzebub; he finally sprang into action, clawing his way towards her, but it was too late._

_He watched in horror, helpless, as MC fell backwards out of the realm, screaming for her life as she tumbled down, down, down. Beelzebub's knees gave out and he crumpled in a heap on the ground, not bothering to try and stop his fall. The image of his precious MC's eyes, muddled with betrayal and terror, was seared behind his eyelids and the din of the battle was nothing compared to the echoing of her screams in his ears._

Beelzebub tossed and turned, nearly falling off the couch with the frequency and the intensity of his movements. There was an agonized expression on his face, and a whimper would spill past his lips every so often. Finally, after the horrifying conclusion to his episode, he sat up ramrod straight, panting and slick with sweat. When he realized what had happened, he hurried over to MC's bed. He had learned to cope with the usual plaguing nightmare, but this one was different. MC had been the victim of the savage arrow, not Lilith. Somehow, that made it even scarier.

He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed to find that she hadn't woken up, but he did feel secure in knowing she was safe. No arrow, no fall... no death. Beelzebub was going to head back to the couch and try to fall back asleep, but something in his heart stopped him and dragged him back to MC's side.

The demon gazed at the sleeping human's face, and a foreign sensation he had been feeling more and more since she arrived overwhelmed his body. He didn't know how to describe it, but he had a hunch that this was what being full was like. But not in the hunger way. In the... emotional way? Beelzebub didn't know what part of him felt full, but he cherished the feeling nonetheless.

He sat down on the side of MC's bed, which, technically, was his, but that wasn't very important. His gaze drifted up to the dreamcatcher hanging overhead. It had been a gift from MC after he told her about his constant nightmares. They were of Native American origin, and this particular one was about the size of a dinner plate, and woven of the prettiest white string he'd ever seen. The feathers that hung down from it belonged to a red hawk, and were a beautiful maroon. It fit in perfectly with his half of the room. Beelzebub wasn't sure how MC acquired it, what with being the the Devildom and all, but she said it was from one of the best Native American small businesses she knew of; it was authentic.

There was the full feeling again, coming down upon him threefold. MC had gotten the gift because she cared about him. She wanted to help him. She wanted to put an end to his routine suffering. And it meant more to Beelzebub than she would ever know. Sure, his brothers had made fun of him when he had teared up upon receiving the dreamcatcher, but he didn't care. It was a symbol of love and friendship, and the best part was that it worked. Ever since he had ever so gently displayed it right above his pillow, he hadn't had so much as a picture in his mind at night.

Beelzebub leaned back on his palms, staring across the room at Belphagor's bed. Though he missed his twin dearly, he was hopeful that once MC had made a pact with all of his brothers, Lucifer would listen to them and bring him home. He exhaled a soft sigh and finally felt calm enough to return to the couch. As he climbed off the bed, the fragile human occupying it stirred. The redhead stopped and waited as MC's eyes fluttered open and came to rest on his welcoming expression.

"Beel? What're you doin' over here?" MC asked, her voice faint as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Beelzebub gently caught her hands, placing them back at her side. He sat back down beside her and gently pushed on her shoulder to lay her down. It didn't take much, considering the size of the Avatar of Gluttony compared to the human exchange student. His large hand swallowed her shoulder whole, and his fingers were long enough to splay across her back.

"Nothing, MC. Go back to sleep," Beelzebub assured her with a comforting smile. MC watched him, studying his face and taking in the sheen of sweat coating his skin. It wasn't hot in the room. In fact, it was actually quite chilly.

"Beel, I know you better than that. Did it happen again?"

Beelzebub was quiet for a moment before he nodded. MC took his hand in both of hers and held it close to her cheek, rubbing it comfortingly and pressing a gentle kiss to his palm. Beelzebub's face flushed almost as red as his hair and he kept his eyes down, too shy to look directly at his human.

"I'm sorry, Beel. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" MC offered. Beelzebub looked up at her suddenly, surprised by her proposal. Was she really ok with sharing a bed with him?

"Are you sure? I'll be ok over on the couch-" Beelzebub began, but MC shushed him with a soft squeeze.

"The dreamcatcher isn't above the couch, is it, Beel?" she chuckled softly. "The bed is big enough for both of us. And I can keep you safe."

Beelzebub's amethyst eyes were hopeful as he gazed at MC. She nodded encouragingly, and that's all it took for him to climb over her body, careful not to step on her, and settle down beside her. MC tugged the scarlet comforter over his body and laid down herself, resting her hand on her stomach. Beel reached his own hand out, his fingers parted. The tiny human laced her fingers with his, though it looked more like he was just clenching her fist due to his size.

"Goodnight, Beel. May your dreams be oh so sweet," MC cooed.

"Don't say sweet," Beelzebub groaned. "I'll start thinking about food, then I'll have to go down to the kitchen to find something to eat."

MC giggled, "Oh, right! Sorry."

The pair was quiet for a few minutes. MC's eyes drifted shut and Beelzebub watched her closely, feeling an overwhelming need to protect her from the world. Truthfully, the Devildom was a nasty place for a defenseless human, especially one of her nature. She was so pure that sometimes Beelzebub wondered if she was an angel in disguise. She was always right by his side, ready to assist him with whatever he needed, whether that was fetching cookies from the cookie jar his hand was too large to fit into or finishing up some homework for him. It wasn't often that he thought this about things, but she was a blessing. He often worried that she was being mauled by a hellhound or kidnapped by a lesser demon whenever she wasn't around him.

His thoughts wandered back to his dream, the image of her look of despair painfully committed to his memory right beside Lilith's. The scene replayed in his mind, over and over. The shot, the screams, the fall... He steadily tightened his grip on MC's hand until she woke up with a start, pulling her hand back away from him.

She sat up to ask him why he had squeezed so hard, but then she saw the horror swirling in his eyes. He hadn't even noticed she was awake again.

"Beel! Beel, it's me, it's ok," MC coaxed, gently rubbing circles on his chest until he finally blinked, the agonizing images melting away. MC carefully wiped his damp cheeks with her sleeve and stroked his face with her thumb.

"It's ok, Beel, I'm right here. I've got you. Nothing's going to happen," she soothed, moving her hand to pet his hair.

"Sorry," Beel whispered emptily, taking MC's other hand and holding it to his chest. "Not a dream this time. Just my thoughts. Dreamcatcher doesn't ensnare the thoughts."

"It's ok now, Beel," MC promised, resting her chin on the top of the demon's head as he snuggled into her side.

"It was different this time."

"How was it different?" Their voices were hushed. Beelzebub sat up, his eyes red, silent tears falling down his face. MC was quick to whisk them away.

"You were there instead of Lilith."

"Oh, Beel..." MC whimpered, wrapping her arms around the big demon in the best bear hug she had in her. It didn't compare to the hugs Beelzebub gave her - his body was large enough to completely engulf her own - but she knew he needed the comfort.

"It was so scary. And it was in more vivid detail than the usual one. I heard your screams... saw your face... It made me realize just how important you are to me. I never want to lose you."

"You're never going to lose me, Beelzebub," MC promised him, lifting her face to stare affectionately up at him. He returned her gaze, reaching forward to gently brush a lock of hair away from her face.

"There's more than that. I want to be able to protect you. You're so precious to me," Beelzebub admitted. "Really, you aren't safe down here. As much as Lucifer and Diavolo try to downplay it, danger lurks on every corner for you, and I'm painfully aware of it every day. You aren't safe outside of the school or the House of Lamentation. You aren't powerful like Solomon."

"I've never felt unsafe because I have you," MC smiled. "You're protecting me just fine. Please, don't worry yourself about it any longer and go to bed?"

Beelzebub took both of MC's hands in his own and looked into her eyes. There was a new seriousness in his expression, one that sent a chill down MC's spine.

"I'm not going to let what happened to Lilith happen to you. You're my top priority."

"I believe you. You'll protect me," MC agreed, her heart swelling with happiness. Beelzebub seemed to be satisfied with that final declaration, as he settled back down into the covers. He pulled MC into his side, wrapping a protective arm around her body to ensure that she wouldn't drift away from him like Lilith had. MC was happy to let him place her where he wanted, knowing it would help secure the fact in his mind that he would look after her. This time, it was Beelzebub who fell asleep first and MC who looked on. She smiled at his sleeping face, a sense of warm satisfaction flooding her system.

She would stitch his wounds and make him whole - full - again.


End file.
